girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LexiLexi/Pilot- Review Roundup
The pilot of Girls premiered last night, and there are some mixed opinions all over the net. On the one hand, some reviewers think the wry humor and satirical nature of the show makes it funny, entertaining and original while other reviewers think the main characters are unlikeable, privileged, and not diverse enough. Loved It The Huffington Post "Girls could be described in a lot of familiar ways: it's a coming-of-age story; it's a half-hour show about young people trying to make it in New York; it's an HBO show about women exploring their sexuality and relationships in a confusing world. Girls" is all of those things, and yet it feels new. It's not a mashup of various concepts we've seen a hundred times, nor is it an updated "Sex and the City" (an inevitable comparison, which "Girls" addresses head-on). It's the distillation of a distinctive, incisive and brutally funny point of view and most importantly, it's its own thing. "Girls" is a fresh and wonderfully realized show that feels like nothing else on TV." Read more here... The Hollywood Reporter "In the first three half-hour episodes (of a 10 episode season), Dunham manages to convey real female friendships, the angst of emerging adulthood, nuanced relationships, sexuality, self-esteem, body image, intimacy in a tech-savvy world that promotes distance, the bloodlust of surviving New York on very little money and the modern parenting of entitled children, among many other things – all laced together with humor and poignancy." Read more here... New York Times "Lena Dunham’s much anticipated comedy about four single women in New York, which starts on Sunday night, is worth all the fuss, even though it invites comparisons to Carrie Bradshaw and friends, and even though it incites a lot of dreary debate about the demise of feminism. There are obvious parallels between “Girls” and that earlier HBO series, but the theme of female friendship and romantic disappointment stretches back long before, all the way to the early 1940s and Mary McCarthy’s first novel, “The Company She Keeps.” Read more here... Thought It Was Okay Entertainment Weekly "There is no joy in Girls-ville. It’s a testament to how well Girls, the new HBO creation by writer-director-star Lena Dunham that premiered Sunday night, is constructed and paced that the overwhelming joylessness that could easily have engulfed this enterprise was mostly avoided in its premiere episode. Dunham was wise to commence her first episode with a scene that placed her sad-sack central character Hannah with parents played by Peter Scolari and Becky Ann Baker. These two pros brought an energy to the crucial set-up of the show — that these people who brought Hannah into the world, who’ve paid for every morsel of food and every morsel of education she’s taken in, have decided, two years after her college graduation, that the buck stops here." [Entertainment Weekly USA Today “As funny and creative as her show may be, there's little doubt Girls will be too explicit, too New York-specific, and too young-and-female-centric to appeal to everyone." Read more here... Hated It Mother Jones "The central character is an unsympathetic victim of First World Problems who mumbles her way through a Brooklynite's perdition of unpaid internships and missed orgasms. In its first three episodes, the comedy series establishes a new low for the premium cable network, even surpassing John From Cincinnati in its level of sheer unwatchability." Read more here... Wikian Reviews What did you guys think of Girls? What did you think of Girls? Fantastic! I loved it! It was so-so. Hated it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts